


I Don't Blame You

by CoreyWW



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Moral Ambiguity, Pre-Canon, Regret, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyWW/pseuds/CoreyWW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Quartz hides Bismuth's bubble away, heavy with regret. It wasn't Bismuth's fault what had happened ...</p>
<p>It was hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Blame You

_I don't blame you,_ Rose thought sadly as she placed the Bismuth’s bubbled Gem next to the tree. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

_I’m sorry I did this to you,_ she thought. _I should have seen the signs. I should have chosen my words better. I ..._

_I should have_ been _better. If I hadn't have fought as fiercely as I did, if I hadn’t encouraged your anger at Homeworld as much, if I hadn’t had pushed you towards making weapons in the first place ..._

_If I had just_ been a better leader _, you wouldn't have ..._

Rose looked at the ground, ashamed.

_I’m sorry, old friend,_ she thought. _I told you you could be more than what you were. You succeeded, but I did not._

_With my words, all I did was the only thing Quartzes were ever meant to do ..._

Destroy _._

_I destroyed the good in you. I failed you..._

_I won't let anyone blame you for what I turned you into._

_I promise._

* * *

Rose told Pearl she lost track of Bismuth.

Pearl was clearly concerned.

Rose comforted Pearl, said she was sure Bismuth was alright.

And Pearl believed her.

Pearl smiled at Rose. Rose forced a smile back, the sweetest one she could manage.

_I am scum,_ Rose thought bitterly as she did.

After a moment, Pearl’s smile faltered.

“I do hope we find her soon though,” Pearl said. “It just ... it isn’t the same around here without her, you know?”

Rose frowned.

“Yes,” Rose said. “I know.”


End file.
